White Flag
by bubbleburst
Summary: What's this, Bowser is waving the white flag of peace. It can't be true...can it. Chapter 2 up.
1. The picnic

Be gentle this is my first Mario fic. Anyways enjoy.  
All characters do not belong to me blah blah blah...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

All was quiet, for a change. The sun shone brilliantly, birds chirped happily, throughout the whole Mushroom Kingdom everyone is in high spirits. That is except for one. She gazed forward her eyes unfocused, she let loose a depressing sigh. 'Why does everything have to be so complicated." Her mind wandered and her heart ached.

"Princess..."

The old Toad was worried, this was the fifth time she seemed to just space out in the past week. He tried again shaking her arm gently.

"Princess."

This time she turned, her glassy eyes cleared as she gazed at her old friend. "I'm sorry Toadsworth you say something?" The old Toad tried not to let his concern for her show. It didn't work. "You look troubled, is something wrong?" The Princess asked but Toadsworth shook his head.

"Everything is fine Princess, but I do believe you are going to be late." For emphasis he tapped his wrist. Something must have clicked in the Princess's mind for she flew from the seat her eyes wide with a mix of excitement and panic.

"Why didn't you tell me Toadsworth?" Princess Peach glared at him.

"I did, several times actually. But never mind that you must hurry."

"Yes, you're right." Her eyes darted around erratically before she rushed out the door heaving her dress around her as she went. Toadsworth shook his head sadly watching her go.

Meanwhile out on the Palace grounds two plumbers where hard at work.

"Luigi!"

"Calm down bro, don't get your cap in a twist." A tall skinny fellow clad almost entirely in green sauntered along the grass.

"That's easy for you to say everything has to be perfect." His shorter, plumper brother snatched the red blanket right out of his hands. He set it down desperately trying to iron out every crease. Luigi rolled his eyes at his older brother's antics.

"I don't think that's going to work Mario." All Luigi received was a cold glare. Luigi rolled his eyes again turning his back on his brother. "I'll just get the rest of the stuff then shall I." He knew he wasn't going to get an answer. Gathering up a rather large picnic basket he returned. "You know you really shouldn't eat so much bro." He puffed as he dropped the heavy basket onto the blanket. Again he got another nasty glare. "Oh, get ready bro here she comes."

"What!" Mario launched into the air. His heart raced as he suddenly panicked. He licked his fingers before furiously patting down his moustache. Luigi grimaced, that was gross. The Princess walked slowly over to them, Mario at this point was fidgeting anxiously wringing his hand together.

"Calm down bro." Luigi whispered nudging him softly in the ribs. Mario gulped preparing himself; he stood tall puffing out his chest. Luigi groaned rubbing his temple, his brother sure had it bad. Princess Peach now stood in front of them smiling sweetly. Mario made a fumbled grab for his cap before bowing. Luigi followed suit.

"Morning Princess." Luigi said all knowing his brother was too nervous to even form real words. Peach smiled and nodded at the green plumber.

"How is the day treating you Mario?" Peach asked.

"Fine." Mario squeaked rather loudly before coughing. Peach smiled holding out her hand. Mario nervously took her hand in his before leading her over to the blanket. Peach settled down placing a small package she had been carrying down in front of her. Mario just seemed to stand there staring until his brother nudged him. Shook from his thoughts Mario sat across from her.

"It's a lovely morning." Peach said gazing skywards.

"Yeah...lovely..." Mario's gaze never left the Princess. Luigi rolled his eyes; he'd been doing that a lot recently. He decided it would be best to leave, he had to think up an excuse and quick.

"Eh...I have to go and do some things. In the Castle." Luigi gritted his teeth together at the weird look his brother was giving him. "Bye Princess." He bowed before turning to his brother. "Bye bro, behave yourself." He winked at him chuckling inwardly as Mario squirmed uncomfortably. Stuffing his hands in his pockets Luigi strolled off whistling.

"That was odd." Peach mumbled.

"I'm going to kill him..." Mario hissed, glaring daggers at his retreating brother.

"What was that Mario?"

"Nothing Princess." Mario replied quickly before diving into the picnic basket.

"Before we start I have something for you." Peach leaned toward the unsuspecting plumber.

"Wha..." Mario stuttered dropping the sandwiches he was holding. "Oh...cookies." Part of him was relieved the other screamed in total disappointment at the small plate of cookies Peach held in front of him.

"Try one, I made them myself." Peach beamed at him. Alarm bells rang in Mario's head; Peach's cooking was renowned to be the worst in the entire Kingdom. But he had to take one. He feared for his life as the cookie touched his lips. Peach was smiling happily totally unaware of just how bad her cooking actually was. Mario bit down, teeth cracked and pain immediately shot through his mouth. Instead of crying out in total agony he smiled but he was unable to stop his eyes from watering. Peach slapped her hands together in glee thinking her 'wonderful' cookies had brought him to tears.

"I'm so happy you like them Mario." She slapped her hands together again. Mario whimpered pathetically before nodding. Peach seemed to stop, hands still clasped together, she took in a breath and closed her eyes. She took a hold of Mario's cheeks. Mario froze, the throbbing pain in his mouth vanished and it seemed as though time itself was grinding to a halt. He gazed into her eyes unable to move unable to think. Peach brought him closer to herself.

"PRINCESS, PRINCESS!" A shrill scream pierced the air and the two flew apart their cheeks burning. The Princess turned angrily towards the young toad that ran towards her. Screeching to a halt in front of her the Toad gathered himself before blurting out. "I'm terribly sorry Princess, but King Bowser is here."

"What!" Both the plumber and the Princess screamed at the same time. Mario was already on his feet running towards the castle.

"Mario wait..." The Toad was relieved that he did indeed stop. "You're not going to believe it." The young Toad actually seemed to be excited. "King Bowser wants peace, He's asking for a truce."

-  
--------------------------

End of chapter one. Please r+r.


	2. A white flag?

Hope you are all enjoying my fic. On to chapter 2.  
-------------------------------------

---------------

The Princess stormed forward; her gaze fixed on the Palace. The messenger Toad and Mario had to run to keep up with the furious Princess.

"I don't believe it, If this is a joke..." She turned to the small Toad her eyes blazing with anger.

"I assure you Princess, no joke..." The Toad ran beside her out of breath. Mario at this point just didn't know what to think. Just then his brother ran out the Palace almost colliding with him.

"Mario, did you hear? I don't believe it. I mean the gall of him coming here and..." Luigi puffed his hands waving frantically in the air. Mario wasn't listening to his brother's ramblings but instead focused on the Princess in front of him. If this was a trap he was ready. His fists tightened as he caught up with her.

"Let me go in first Princess." Mario ran past throwing open the doors. A horde of Toad guards lined the main corridor and at the very end stood Bowser. Bowser turned to face them while his faithful witch Kammy floated by his side. Bowser's hulking form was enough to strike fear into anyone.

"What do you want King Bowser?" An angry voice spat from behind Mario, Mario stood to the side as Peach barged in. Her dainty fingers pointed dangerously at the huge turtle. She showed no fear as she marched straight up to him, the two brothers never straying from her side. Bowser smiled his gaze locked onto Mario for a brief moment before his face softened and he fell to his knees in front of them. Peach gasped as the whole hall fell silent.

"To apologise Princess..." He reached for her hand but Mario quickly jumped between them glaring down at him. "I don't blame you Mario; I wouldn't trust me either." Mario was honestly taken back by how sincere the large turtles voice was. Bowser got back onto his feet. "I have come in all honesty for a chance at peace." He placed a clawed hand on his chest. Mario narrowed his eyes as a deep rage powered through him.

"PEACE! You are the one who attacks us." Mario bellowed no longer able to contain himself. He wanted nothing more than to throw that lying turtle out on his shell. He was silenced from going any further by Peach placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ok Bowser, by law I must listen to your plea." Princess Peach stood in front of him.

"But Princess..." The two plumbers were stunned.

"Not another word." She held up her hand silencing them. Mario couldn't believe what was happening. "Bowser please step forward into the next room." Peach watched him go before turning to Mario and Luigi.

"Princess don't follow him, you..." Mario pleaded but he was silenced once again.

"I have no choice, the law states that I must listen and judge all calls for peace." Peaches heart broke when she saw the distress strewn across his face. "My dear Mario, I will be fine. Please try not to worry." Mario nodded solemnly and watched as she disappeared alone into the room with Bowser.

"I don't like this bro." Luigi troubled voice rang out.

"Bowser's up to something..." Mario's gaze was fixed on the room the Princess was in. "I should have done something; I shouldn't have let her go in there alone"

"You know the Princess bro once her mind is made up there is no changing it, we will just have to wait..." Luigi glanced up at the door while Mario growled angrily feeling totally useless. His mood was matched all around the room, on the face of every Toad. Kammy was the only one who seemed happy about the whole ordeal. A sly smirk crossed her face as she looked down at the two plumbers. Mario glared back at her, his stomach knotted as a cold fear crept up his spine. Something was different, some oppressive force hung in the air and it scared him. He crept back towards his brother hoping to draw some degree of comfort from him.

The whole hall was still; seconds seemed like hours as they all patiently waited. The silence was deafening Mario started to pace, he just couldn't take it. Luigi was starting to worry more about his brother than the Princess. He seemed more on edge than usual and that wild look in his eye unnerved him. Luigi took him by the shoulders, Mario glared at him but his gaze quickly wilted. No words were needed as Mario gladly embraced his brother. Just then the door opened. Mario and Luigi turned to see Bowser walk out of the room.

"Kammy." Bowser's gruff voice called to his servant before the two left the hall. The brothers watched Bowser leave but there was no sign of the Princess. They looked at each other before they tore towards the room with the Toad guards hot on their heels

"Peach!" The door was almost thrown from its hinges as Mario burst into the room. His racing heart calmed instantly when he saw her sitting across from him. Everyone pilled into the room behind him.

"Everything is ok." She got up from the seat. "Please could you all leave?" Mario panicked, something wasn't right but he had to obey her orders, he turned to leave. "Mario, Luigi could you stay?" They didn't need to be told that twice. They waited until everyone was gone before they turned to her.

"What is wrong Princess?" Mario asked softly.

"Did Bowser hurt you?" Luigi was glad when the Princess shook her head. But something was still amiss. She sighed heavily before collapsing onto the chair.

"I, I just don't know if I have done the right thing." She ran a hand through her hair. She looked down; her hand was clasped in Mario's grip. She gulped, she knew he was not going to like it, not one bit. "I accepted Bowser's proposal." Mario let go and staggered backwards his mouth hung open in disbelief.

"You, you can't be serious Princess." Luigi stammered not wanting to believe her either.

"After everything he has put us through, put you through. I just can't believe it..." Mario trailed off before starting up again. "It has to be a trick, I mean he has cried wolf before." Mario looked at the Princess's shaking head.

"Not this time, I truly believe he is sincere, I'm so sorry Mario but my decision is final." The two brothers were stunned beyond comprehension, their arms hung lifeless at their sides. "There is something else you should know." She looked into their eyes, she could read them like a book, she had disappointed them, but it had to be done, it was for the good of the Kingdom. Closing her eyes she took in a deep breath. "I know you are not going to like it but Bowser is going to be staying here in the Palace." Mario couldn't take it; every word was like a bullet that pierced his very heart. "I'm so sorry..." The Princess broke down into tears. Luigi was quickly at her side but Mario didn't move. "Mario..." Peach called out for him but he just couldn't face her, couldn't face what she had done, he backed away before running straight out the door.

"Mario!" Luigi started off after him but stopped as Peach's sobs grew louder. He returned to her side glancing at the empty spot where his brother once stood.

--------------

-  
End of chapter 2...remember to R+R


End file.
